


демон

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: жалкость, ненависть, любовь. [бэд трип и скейты]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	демон

**Author's Note:**

> от лица наруто.

и чёрными, чёрными своими глазками — смотрит: щёлк-щёлк, бульк-бульк — вылупился. и губы облизывает, бледные, как выцветшая футболка. кусает, изнемождённые, до крови, улыбается. горло надрывает от смеха, слёзы глотает (не)понятные только ему. 

ненавистный.

ненависть сочится из моих глаз. я его так ненавижу. его загоревшие запястья и бледные плечи, его покусанные пальцы, его глупые волосы, заплетённые в глупые косички, детские, завязанные глупыми канцелярскими резинками, его, его, его. я его ненавижу. 

его чёрные волосы, будто облитые битумом, сейчас светятся красным. ну, таким красным, вроде закатным, вроде неоновым. они — полыхают в солнечном свете, хотя света этого нигде и нет.

демон. 

демон сидящий. я вижу своё сердце у него в зубах. красное, бьющееся, истекающее моей, вот моей собственной кровью. и кровь моя, вот моя собственная, размазана у него по лицу, от уха до уха, в виде улыбки. 

джокер хуев. 

он ехидно мне смотрит в глаза, и я, кажется, могу видеть его радость, которую он так хорошо скрывает. ему это вроде как нравится. для него это вроде как игра «правда или действие?», но правду выбрать нельзя, и можно только действовать действовать действовать.

я, мы? кто? ничего, ничего, ничего совершенно непонятно, и от этой непонятности хочется; а что собственно хочется? непонятно. 

я стою с ним рядом и смотрю вниз — в бензиновую черную реку. а в голове пустота сплелась крепко-крепко с его чёрными бульк-бульк глазами, бледными, как выцветшая футболка, губами, с чёрными, будто облитыми битумом волосами; с ним сплелась. 

верите? нет? ну и не надо.   
или не нужно? 

я завороженно смотрю, как он выливает кофейную гущу из своего термоса прямо на асфальт. 

per audacia ad ignotum  
я, да — я. пишу ему на чеке из супермаркета: «дай мне умереть для тебя» чёрным маркером.

он, да — он. отвечает: «делай что хочешь». но я вижу слёзы у него на щеках, которые он поспешно вытирает рукавом старой рубашки (своего брата), и не могу понять, испытываю я счастье или же это горе навалилось на меня десятитонной глыбой из воспоминаний.  
я просто хочу, чтобы он почувствовал, каково это. я хочу, чтобы он ненавидел меня так же, как я ненавижу его. я хочу, чтобы он любил меня так же, как я люблю его. 

я хочу исчезнуть из его жизни так же, как он когда-то исчез из моей. 

человек, который знает любовь, должен познакомиться с ненавистью.

глупый, глупый, глупый, глупый. 

я поддеваю ногтем засохшую корочку крови у себя на локте и вижу свою жалкость в отражении его глаз. он считает меня жалким.

а мне уже похуй. я и сам в это не верю, но мне настолько похуй, что становится жутко.

я кричу ему в ухо: «отдай мне моё сердце», а он издевательски улыбается, словно клаудия шиффер, своими кристально белыми, будто фарфоровыми зубами, а глаза его бесконечно пустые и мёртвые, и мне кажется, что всё — наступает конец света, и он в нём — главный зачинщик, он основатель — антихрист. 

я (почему-то) бью его кулаком в нос, а он всё продолжает улыбаться, и зубы его уже не фарфорово-белые, а вишнёво-красные. 

я лепечу ему в ухо: «прости, прости, прости», а он начинает плакать навзрыд, и в слезах отражается свет уличных фонарей и неоновых вывесок магазинов, и мне кажется, будто слёзы его — всего лишь разноцветные блёстки от «урбан дикей».   
он ложится спиной на свой скейт, а я снова вижу перед собой демона. демона поверженного, искаженного, неправильного.   
он, как ни в чём не бывало, протягивает мне сигарету, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
я надеюсь, что всё скоро (желательно к утру) забуду.

**Author's Note:**

> per audacia ad ignotum (лат.) — с дерзостью в неизвестное.


End file.
